Birth of The Star
by The Wandering Hippie
Summary: A one shot requested by a fan of mine named KairaB, thank you for giving me inspiration. Queen Moon and King Toffee have a child and this is their reaction to the birth of MonStar.


**A cute one shot requested by a certain KairaB that I am surprised I didn't think of sooner; thank you KairaB. Moon and Toffee have a child and their reactions are rated A for adorable, be warned.**

Toffee sat as if in a meditative state as he waited with the occasional scream from the bedroom making him wince. Toffee sat there waiting as his wife, Queen Moon Butterfly, gave birth to their first child. He was currently letting his emotions go so he could fall into a monotone emotionless sense but his worry for Moon kept on getting in the way making the waiting difficult. He opened one of his eyes glancing to the left to see the only other person in the room; Moon's mother Willow Butterfly. She was currently crocheting as best she could what appeared to be a small sack like that you could put a baby in to keep it snug and unable to move away when you turned your back. Willow Butterfly was medium height with slightly tan skin and greyish-blue hair about as long as her thighs left hanging down framing her face and blue eyes with two marks on her cheeks that looked like sky blue butterflies.

Toffee almost chuckled to himself thinking back on all that had led up to this moment and how far they had come. He and Willow got along just fine now, both of them actually keeping Moon in check, but there was a time when Willow wanted him dead. He had served as an advisor to her husband Odrick Butterfly and when their daughter had proved to be rambunctious he had been assigned a second role of being Mon's tutor. While rough at first Moon and Toffee had grown into friends over time going on several adventures together until, before he realized it, he had accidentally fallen in love with Moon; he smiled remembering their first kiss and how awkward they were for weeks Afterwords. After he finally got enough courage to confess things moved rather rapidly as Willow wanted him dead and to send Moon to St. Olga's School for Wayward Princesses to "reform" her of any damage Toffee had caused to her. Little did he know that a group known as the Shadow Clause was manipulating Willow and Moon to try and get a perfect queen on the thrown so they could control Moon as a puppet like so many queens before her.

Realizing the trouble this group caused Moon ran away from home to stop their cruel control and to help the people of Mewni. She stood up for Monsters who were second-class citizens at best and pests at worst, Peasantry who were viewed as cattle to be used by the lords however they saw fit, and even the lower lords who were taxed to the extreme in order to maintain a bloated military used mostly to keep the people of Mewni in line. Naturally, Moon wanting to help everyone be free of the Shadow Clause started a civil war that lasted for only around 3 years officially but still continues in some parts of the kingdom to this day. He also understood why many were still upset with Moon winning as not only did she change the whole governmental system of Mewni below her but took Toffee, a Monster, as her lover and husband making him king.

"Could you stop staring at me like that? I am under enough stress as is." Willow spoke to Toffee with him muttering an apology and going back into his stance. "You know, you can talk to me if you want." Toffee glanced at Willow again with her smiling at him.

"*Sigh* I was just thinking about how everything has come to this. 9 years after me and Moon first met as Tutor and student and now she is giving birth to my child." His voice was monotone as he didn't show emotion easily but Willow caught onto slight tones.

"Your and Moon's child to be specific and don't fall down that hole now Toffee, she could be finished at any time. "

"I hope so, I know Moon is well made to give birth but childbirth is risky for mother and infant even with magic." Toffee hung his head slightly as Willow placed an arm on his.

"They will both be fine Toffee." He turned to her smiling. "And what do you mean by "Well made" to give birth hmmmm?" She raised an eyebrow as Toffee got a little flustered.

"Ummmm *sigh* I see where Moon gets her teasing streak from." He pinched the bridge of his nose as Willow chuckled. "She has wide hips making it easy for an infant to slip out." He looked down slightly as Willow chuckled at him inadvertently saying Moon had a big butt. They both fell quiet again when they heard another scream from Moon.

After a few seconds Willow spoke to Toffee again, "Could you tell me how you found out about Moon being pregnant, I still have not heard that from you." Toffee blinked in alarm as Willow was right, he hadn't told her.

"Well…"

 _Toffee had just finished up his work for the day and was about to go to a basking rock that had been specially built for him, he liked the sun a lot, when Moon burst into his office smiling a grin a mile wide. Toffee stood up and walked around his desk knowing full well Moon would wait for him to try and guess at… whatever it was that just happened before she told him._

 _"Well…" Toffee didn't even get his first word out where Moon seemed to squee with joy and leapt at him hugging him tightly._

 _"Toffee, I'm pregnant!" The world slowed as Toffee processed the information slowly having a smile spread across his face as he hugged Moon back._

 _"Tha-that's wonderful Moon! I honestly was beginning to think we wouldn't have been able to have children with our different biologies." They both hugged each other close pulling back after a few minutes with both of them smiling like idiots._

 _"I was beginning to have doubts myself Toffee, but the spirits of the earth have blessed us. We need to get ready for his or her arrival." Moon went to run out of the room with Toffee holding her back._

 _"Yes we should, and I don't think you are going to like some of what I'm going to suggest for you." Toffee smiled as Moon got a worried look on her face._

"… naturally Moon didn't like having to cut back on certain foods and activities as well as having to take those vitamin pills for pregnant mothers that are becoming common." Willow laughed at his description with Toffee smiling.

"I was wondering when Moon would have your child considering you two go at it near daily." Toffee outright blushed at that with Willow laughing out loud again. "Oh come on Toffee, given the way Moon screams in pleasure nightly there was no way people were not going to notice. Speaking of which you must pretty damn impressive to make Moon…"

"Is this an appropriate conversation for a mother and son-in-law to have?" Willow blinked realizing what she was doing quieting down as Moon gave another scream this one being the loudest yet.

"I recognize that scream from when I had Moon; it is finished, the midwife should be out in a matter of minutes." The two waited in tense silence for a few minutes until one of the helpers came out of the room looking at the two of them.

"It is done and Moon and the baby are both healthy and alive. You two can go to see them now but be careful as Moon is exhausted.

"I should think so." Toffee commented as they went into the room.

* * *

 **Emotional OST Collection: Affections Touching Across Time I**

 **( watch?v=emvX4rwMRcA)**

Moon lay in bed panting after a grueling 10 hours of labor but content knowing that it was finally over and laid her head back to catch her breath. Despite this fact however she was only given about one minute or so before Toffee and Willow came into the room to see how she was doing. Toffee immediately went over to Moon's side clasping her hand and kissing her cheek.

"How are you Moon?" Moon looked up to see Toffee smile slightly but not emoting much as usual.

"I have just run through every single battle in the civil war on sprint time with no food or water while feeling like a Giant just crushed my mid-section. I'll live and be up by Tomorrow most likely." Toffee and Willow both began laughing with the mid-wife laughing as well.

"You got through this rather quick Moon, some women have to go at it for a full 2 days before the child slips out." Moon shuddered at Willow's words. "Well, let us see the baby." Willow spoke turning to the mid-wife who brought up the swaddled infant and tried handing it to Moon who refused to everyone's shock.

"Can't I get a five minute breather please? Let mom see it first." Moon gestured to Willow with the mid-wife tut-tuting her.

"You do realize you are a mom as well now right? And what's more to a baby girl." The mid-wife handed the baby to Willow who took the infant eagerly and began cooing over it as Toffee and Moon smiled.

"Oh she is so cute. A nice pair of dark red hearts on her fat little cheeks to make her look like a doll." Moon and Toffee looked at each other with raised eyebrows as Willow seemed to be rubbing or pinching its cheeks. "Oh, and what nice green eyes you have just like your father."

"How about I hold my daughter Willow so I can get a good look at her." Toffee came over extending his arms with Willow looking sad.

"Awww, it's been so long since I've held a child." Willow pouted handing the baby over to Toffee who cradled it in his arms while pulling the cloth back to see its face.

Time seemed to slow for Toffee as he looked at the child in his arms looking right back at him blinking its big green eyes at him. A fuzz of silvery hair over its head told Toffee that its hair would be a compromise of his and Moon's which would match her light grey skin and her purplish rose colored Mewni marks very well. Toffee pulled the cloth down a little to get a better look at his child and saw she also had a tail just like he did that was wriggling slightly and had slight claws on her hands and feet. Toffee felt himself smile as the baby gurgled happily at him and reached out with its hands to grab onto his snout gripping surprisingly tightly. Moon and Willow both smiled as they saw Toffee smile in a very heart-warming way with tears forming in his eyes as he just stood there with the baby holding onto his snout.

"Does Toffee smile like that often?" Willow turned to Moon who just stared at the father and daughter smiling in a tried but triumphant way.

"No, even I haven't seen him smile like that more than a few times and he never cries of happiness. Does having a child do that to you?" Moon turned to the mid-wife and Willow who both nodded smiling at her.

Toffee smiled at his daughter with her babbling and cooing happily for an unknown length of time before he pushed his snout down and kissed her cheek. The baby cooed happily and opened its mouth showing it already had a full set of sharp teeth and bit down on the tip of her father's snout. Toffee was so caught up in the moment he didn't realize the baby had bit him until he heard the people nearby laughing at him. Toffee then detached his nose from the baby's mouth after the baby had sucked a little on the wound it made and began to get fussy with the nose being taken away.

"Moon, I believe she is hungry." Toffee spoke with emotion cracking his voice in a way it normally didn't do and handed her to Moon who accepted her this time.

"Alright sweetie now don't bite too hard as mama can't recover as well as papa can." Moon pulled her loose clothing down so the baby could suckle.

The baby latched onto Moon in earnest suckling like her life depended on it with everyone chuckling a little. The mid-wife excused herself as they just watched the baby continue to suckle with an intense earnestness even though it didn't bite Moon at all.

"What is her name going to be?" Willow asked as Moon just stared at her child.

"Star, because she is the shining light that will lead our nation to an even better future than it currently is in." Moon just watched the now named Star until she slowly began falling asleep.

"I think I should hold her so you can rest Moon. Willow, go tell everyone that our daughter is alive and healthy." Willow smiled at the emotion cracking Toffee's words and went to step out.

She took a quick look back to see Moon falling asleep with Toffee holding the child up so she could suckle with tears of happiness coming down his face. 'I wish I could take a picture of this.' Willow thought as she left the room smiling.

 **(end music)**

* * *

"Awwww look how cute the little munchkin is." Buff Frog stared down at Star in her cradle as Star slept sucking on her tail.

Moon and Toffee looked at each other smiling as their friends clustered around Star trying to get a look with Ponyhead and Rhombulus outright shoving each other to get a good view.

"Who knew a baby could cause this much stir." Moon said to Toffee with him smiling right back and chuckling.

"Can I pinch her cheeks?!" Heckapoo turned to look at them asking with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Toffee replied saying, "We would rather not as that would wake her up and you don't want to make her cry." That got a sigh of disappointment from everyone.

After a little while longer of everyone cooing over Star, Moon and Toffee had them file out with some of them looking back smiling at the sleeping Star. One person in particular stopped by Moon and Toffee, Moon's cousin Helsinki. About the same age and height as Moon she had shoulder length blond hair with icy blue eyes and two grey clover shaped Mewni marks on her cheeks. She also always seemed to be in her mechanics garb as she was appointed the royal engineer after Moon won the civil war and was now helping propel the nation to a brighter future with her new gadgets.

"So, how many shots did it take for a seed to be planted hmmm?" Helsinki raised an eyebrow as Moon and Toffee gave her deadpan stares. She then turned to Toffee raising an eyebrow, "Well considering how much fun you two had in the process maybe I should give her a sibling…"

"Willw you get out of town?!" Moon and Toffee answered at the same time with the few people still leaving laughing at them.

"It was just a joke man and in all seriousness I am happy for you guys. She is gonna have the best parents ever." Helsinki winked at the two leaving the room skipping slightly.

Toffee smiled as the door closed turning to Moon who was smiling but seemed sad. Toffee turned her face towards him cupping her chin and looked at her until she sighed and began speaking to him.

"Star is going to have the best family and our friends are going to be a part of it…" Moon took a steading breath "… but what about everything else. How will the people react to a half-Monster child as heir to the thrown?" Tears were forming in the corners of Moon's eyes as Toffee stooped down and kissed Moon slowly and sweetly for a full 2 minutes until they parted.

"We will teach Star to cope and adapt in this new world and show people that she is more than capable when the time comes. In addition most people don't really care about Star being half-Monster anymore with that groups number on the rise. Everything will be fine." Toffee stroked Moon's cheek until she got in close to him hugging tightly.

"I'm just worried no matter how small the risk may be; I am a mother now."

"And I am a father now and also share your concerns." They held each other close until they heard a whispering in the air.

They both looked up to see nothing but the whispering got louder with Moon finally saying, "Dad?"

 _"It's about time you two."_

Moon and Toffee both immediately began laughing with the whispering seemingly chuckling with them until lit disappeared. Moon and Toffee then walked over to where their daughter slept and just stood there staring at her while she slept.

 **This is a one shot but if you were confused by any of the characters in this story you can read my other story "A Tale of Moon and Monsters"; be warned, it is a 160,000+ word novel length story.**

 **A shout out to g. roche 9655 for recommending the music for this. Beautiful isn't it. ;)**


End file.
